<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scelta dalla Forza by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190854">Scelta dalla Forza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Figlia di nessuno [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di flash-fic su Rey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Figlia di nessuno [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scelta dalla Forza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritto per il: We are out for prompt<br/>Prompt: Ben e Rey.<br/>"Quel giorno d'estate in cui l'ho visto tornare."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ritorno di Ben</p><p>Rey sgranò gli occhi, guardando lo spettro azzurrino che le stava di fronte, salutandola allegramente con la mano.<br/>“Dev’essere un’allucinazione dovuta al caldo del deserto. Non sarei dovuta venire qui proprio in estate” gemette.<br/>Ben scoppiò a ridere, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.<br/>“Quindi hai seppellito le spade? Beh, sarà divertente vedere chi sarà il prossimo che dovrà sopportare le prove della Forza dopo di noi” disse.<br/>Rey cercò di allungare una mano verso di lui, ma lo attraversò.<br/>“Rey, sono un fantasma della forza adesso. Non puoi toccarmi.<br/>Sai, non è niente male tutto sommato. Ho anche ritrovato mio nonno, mia madre e mio zio. La vera domanda è perché continuo a vedere mio padre. Lui non può essere tornato, non aveva la Forza.<br/>Quindi tranquilla, non sei tu ad avere delle allucinazioni, ma io al massimo” rispose Ben.<br/>Rey esalò: “Non avrei mai creduto che ti avrei rivisto tornare da me”.<br/>Ben le fece un sorriso incoraggiante.<br/>“Sono venuto per restare. Le nostre anime restano unite ed io veglierò su di te” promise.<br/>Rey gli sorrise di rimando.<br/>&lt; Suppongo, però, che gli altri non lo possano vedere. Probabilmente mi prenderanno per pazza, ma ne varrà la pena per averlo con me &gt;.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>